This invention relates to a portable display stand for providing a graphic display for use at trade shows, exhibitions, and the like.
Free-standing graphic displays are widely used by companies as advertising exhibits at trade shows and exhibitions. These exhibits are typically prefabricated displays which are transported unassembled to the exhibition hall and assembled at the site. Usually a company will set up a particular advertising exhibit in at most only a few trade shows a year, with each trade show ordinarily lasting only three or four days. This means that the exhibit must spend most of its time in storage. Furthermore, different trade shows are ordinarily in widely different geographical locations so that the exhibit must be shipped from the storage location to a distant exhibition site. Prior-art prefabricated graphic displays for use at trade shows are often bulky even before assembly, as well as heavy, and therefore are inconvenient to store, expensive to ship, and unwieldy to truck about the exhibition hall. In addition prior-art displays often require a crew of workmen at the exhibition site to assemble them, which adds considerably to the expense of mounting the exhibit.
I have invented a light-weight portable display stand which presents an attractive graphic display exhibit and which may be broken down, folded, and stored in a compact, easily transportable container.